


Fighting Chances

by Snow



Category: Party Animals (TV)
Genre: Female Character of Color, Gen, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-21
Updated: 2010-05-21
Packaged: 2017-10-09 15:34:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/88923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snow/pseuds/Snow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ashika does what she does best, she keeps her head up and she fights.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fighting Chances

**Author's Note:**

  * For [starseverywhere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starseverywhere/gifts).



> This is just a short piece set between the end of the show and the general election, as a way for me to try to get around Ashika's character.

What the public wants out of any scandal, particularly a sex one, is an admission of guilt. An acknowledgement that what we did was wrong, and that we'd known it at the time.

What party leadership wants is for those involved to quietly vanish so the party can continue to claim to be the morally superior.

And of course what we, those involved in the scandal, want most is for it to blow over.

James felt guilty over it, or being caught, and his wife was pressuring him to accept the guilt, so he did.

It meant I didn't have to.

And even with the photos and the affair, I got more votes in a Labour strong seat than I really could have been expected to. The affair does mean I'm not selected as a candidate for a safe seat, though I doubt I would have been anyway. Anyway, I've got a better chance at the seat I'm fighting now than I had during the by election.

It's not easy, but it's also decidedly _not_ more than I deserve, whatever the snide remarks I still occasionally get say.

It's a fighting chance, and I've always been good at fighting.

**Author's Note:**

> I welcome and appreciate all kinds of comments, though I would (obviously) prefer if any criticism was constructive. :)


End file.
